


¡Desafió Mp3, Gerita!

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez viñetas… hechas escuchando diez canciones</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Desafió Mp3, Gerita!

**Burning Love – Elvis Presley ******

Siempre que estaba con Italia sentía algo caliente en su pecho. Cuando lo abraza o lo besaba sentía su corazón arder en llamas. ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera con el pequeño Italiano?... No lo sabía, pero… esas beses siempre se dejaba guiar por sus sentidos y cordura y apartaba al italiano de su lado… Por mucho que le gustara sentir esa calidez en su pecho, no podía dejar de comportarse como un frío militar.

Pero en las noches, cuando Italia se metía en su cama, él estaba despierto… fingiendo dormir. Cuando estaba seguro de que el pequeño italiano estaba durmiendo lo abraza y sentía es ardor en su corazón…

**Strawberry fields forever – The Beatles.**

Lo había perdido todo… la guerra… a su hermano, que tuvo que irse con Rusia… todo… incluido Feliciano.

¿Por qué Feliciano lo había dejado?... le había dicho que nunca lo dejaría, que sería su amigo…

Caminaba por los prados de siembra… caminar siempre lo tranquilizaba… pero ahora no había nada que lo hiciera. Caminaba por los campos de fresas… Sin más se sentó en medio de aquel campo. Su cuerpo aún le dolía…

Los campos de fresas podían ser eternos, pensó mirando las plantaciones… que se expandían sin fin. Quería que Feliciano estuviera con él en aquel lugar, pero la pequeña nación y ya había decidido… Hubiera querido que su amistad fuera como aquellos campos de fresas… Eterno…

**Mamma mia! – Abba.**

¿Por qué Alemania era así con él? Siempre que intentaba acercarse al alemán en el día el hombre se escapaba de él… pero en las noches siempre buscaba su amor. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de él?... simple, porque lo amaba.

Alemania ya había roto su corazón una vez, cuando Alemania aún era el Sacro Imperio Romano y le prometió que volvería… cosa que nunca hizo… y ahora lo hacía como Alemania, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amar a esa nación tan gruñona?.

Como todas las noches se fue a acostar al lado de Alemania… en ese instante, cuando creía que el alemán ya estaba dormido, se sorprendió al ser abrazado por la nación…

-Ich liebe dich…-Claro… esa la razón por la que no podía dejar de amarlo, porque el alemán lo amaba también…

**How to save a life? - The Fray.**

Alemania había quedado inconciente después de perder la guerra. Japón había quedado mal herido, pero seguía conciente… en cambió… Alemania no había despertado desde que lo entraron en una destrozada Berlín.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Él había dejado solo a Alemania… aunque le había prometido quedarse a su lado, que siempre serían amigos… el se había ido.

Verlo ahí, tendido en la cama del hospital… todo vendado… hacía que su corazón se oprimiera…

¿Cómo podía salvar una vida?... ¿Cómo podía salvar a Alemania?...

¡Quería que Alemania se recuperara!, no le importaba que la nación lo odiase, por haberlo dejado solo, ¡únicamente quería que despertara!

Se abrazó al cuerpo del dormido alemán…

-Ve…~ Doitsu… ¡despierta!-Dijo moviéndolo suavemente… pero el alemán no respondía.-Por favor… ya no huiré de los entrenamientos… ni siempre te cocinare pasta, te haré salchichas, esas que te gustan, por favor… despierta… No te volveré a dejar, Alemania… por favor… Ludwig… despierta…-Se abrazó al cuerpo de Alemania, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de la nación.-Te quiero… Ludwig…

-Italia…-El pequeño italiano se separo del cuerpo de Alemania y lo miró a la cara… ahí vio unos ojos azules, que lo miraban con cariño… no con frialdad ni odio…-Que bueno… que estas bien…

-¡Doitsu!.-Dijo abrazando fuertemente al alemán… nunca más lo dejaría… nunca más permitiría que su cobardía hiriese a la nación que tanto amaba…

**Every time we touch – Cascada. ******

No podía sacar a ese pequeño italiano de su cabeza. Pero… no sabía que hacer… no sabía como expresarle sus sentimientos a la nación… ¡Y sus libros no ayudaban en eso!.

Lo único que sabía era que cada vez que el italiano lo abrazaba… sentía algo extrañado en su estómago. No quería dejar de sentir eso… porque… era feliz… quería a Feliciano en su vida. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no sabía que haría sin él.

Los malos tiempos y los buenos los pasaron… juntos… Después de que la segunda guerra termino… ellos volvieron a ser amigos. No podía evitar estar sin el italiano a su lado.

Ahora la persona que lo hacía pensar estaba durmiendo a su lado, como siempre. Incluso mientras dormía no se podía separar de él… e incluso mientras estaba dormido… cada vez que tocaba a Feliciano, mientras dormían, sentía ese sentimiento de… amor…

**Runaway – Cascada.**

Feliciano sabía que Alemania escapa del amor… era igual que Gilbert, que buscaba la soledad y escapaba del amor. ¿Por qué?.

Tal vez era porque Alemania siempre había estado en guerras… pero ¿entonces por qué escapaba de los sentimientos de él?... Él nunca había estado en contra de Alemania… bueno, en la primera guerra, pero después… se volvió su amigo.

Feliciano podía ser que no era el más listo de las naciones, ni mucho menos el más fuerte… pero había algo que si sabía, Alemania escapaba del amor. ¡Pero él no dejaría escapar!, ¡Porque él amaba a Ludwig!...

Cuando Feliciano se proponía una meta era capaz de lograrla…

**Alone again, Naturally – Gilbert O' Sullivan.**

Siempre estaría solo y lo sabía. Su hermano no era la mejor compañía y al final siempre lo terminaba dejando para ir a molestar a Austria.

Su única compañía había sido Feliciano, no contaba a Japón porque nunca sabía lo que la nación pensaba. Pero… Feliciano también lo había dejado.

Feliciano lo había dejado en plena guerra… rindiéndose y uniéndose a los aliados… estaba solo nuevamente… como era natural para él.

¿Por qué pensó que dejaría de estar solo?... Al fin de cuentas… el hombre, nación o humano, siempre terminaría solo…

Estaba sentado en aquel patio donde había hecho su pacto de acero con Italia… pero… el italiano ya no estaba a su lado…

Nadie estaba a su lado, no tenía amigos… y debía ayudar a las naciones que había perjudicado durante la guerra…

Estaba solo… naturalmente…

**It's a hard life – Queen**

No había razón para vivir con un corazón destrozado… le había dado todo a Feliciano, pero él se había marchado de su lado.

La guerra había terminado… y ahora estaba solo en su casa. Su hermano había tenido que irse con Rusia… ¿Algún castigo peor?.

¿Qué había hecho mal?, siempre había estado al lado de Feliciano. Ahora estaba bebiendo una cerveza, sentado en su sofá… esperando… ¿Esperando qué?, no sabía…

Paso buenos momentos con él… pero esos ya no volverían. ¡Maldición!, incluso ya le gustaba algo la pasta…

La vida era dura y lo sabía… sobre todo cuando te enamoras y tu corazón es arrancado de tu pecho…

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza… Cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta… ¿Quién sería?, nadie se preocupaba por él. Pesadamente se levantó del sofá y fue a ver.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver frente a él a Italia…

-Vee ~… Ludwig… yo… quería… decirte… que… por favor… no me odies.-¿Odiarlo?... ¿Cómo podría odiarlo si estaba muriendo de amor por él?...-Perdóname, Doitsu…

-Es una vida dura…-Dijo Ludwig. Feliciano lo miró con los ojos llorosos…-Te protegí por amor…-Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras del alemán. El pequeño italiano se abrazo a él… Sí… era una vida dura, pero… a veces también podía ser suave.

**Without you. – Harry Nilson.**

Aún estaba en su mente el día que Feliciano se había marchado de su lado. Habían pasado casi diez años de eso. Él había perdido la guerra y había sido alejado de su hermano. Pero lo que más le dolía era estar sin Feliciano.

Sin él… no era vida… Sin las tonteras que hacía el italiano. Esas barbaridades… que lo hacía sentir vivo… No podía vivir sin él… pero debía…

No había nada que podía hacer. No lo había detenido cuando él se fue de su lado… cuando su historia, juntos, había terminado…

No podía vivir sin él. Sin sus abrazos… sin sus besos, sin que se colara en su cama… no… no podía vivir sin Italia…

**She loves you – The Bealtes.**

-¡Él te ama!, maldito papa hijo de puta.-Le dijo, o más bien grito, Romano. Había pasado un año desde que había acabado la guerra… y no había tenido noticias de Italia. Pero no quería acercase, porque pensaba que la nación lo odiaba. Pero ahora tenía a Romano diciéndole eso.

-Estás equivocado, él no me ama…-Iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Romano, pero la nación no lo dejó.

-¡Que si!, ¡Mi tonto hermano te ama, hijo de puta!.-Gritó Romano… Cogió a Alemania del brazo y lo jaló. ¿Cuándo el Sur de Italia había sido tan fuerte?...

Sin más se dejó llevar por el Sur de Italia… tal vez… tal vez de verdad Feliciano lo amaba…

-¡Que si te ama, macho de papa idiota, bastardo, hijo de puta!.-Le gritó Lovino…


End file.
